


Изо всех сил

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Марк старается изо всех сил, чтобы заполучить все внимание Юкхея. Он не виноват, что у него ничего не получается.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 10





	Изо всех сил

**Author's Note:**

> 5sos - try hard  
> muse - starlight  
> yma6 - crash

  
Ренджун смотрит на него, не моргая. Марк делает вид, будто ничего не замечает.

— Напомни, сколько тебе лет?

Марк косит на него взгляд, но не поднимает головы от учебника по биологии.

— Для тебя я все еще хен.

Ренджун фыркает.

— Нет, — возражает Ренджун, — ты назвал моего брата хеном, а Юкхей старше меня только на год. Значит ты мне не хен, Марк.

Последний хочет возмутиться, но не успевает, потому что Юкхей возвращается в гостиную, а спорить при нем Марк не хочет.

У Юкхея в руках миска с попкорном, выглядит он максимально беспечно, когда бесцеремонно сдвигает тетради и учебники на диване в одну кучу, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы не помять их.

Ренджун на это лишь закатывает глаза.

— Веселитесь, детишки? — спрашивает Юкхей и тянется рукой к пульту от телевизора, но Ренджун успевает забрать его первым. Включает телевизор и переключает на нужный канал. — Все еще не понимаю, почему вы не можете найти всю необходимую информацию в интернете.

— В интернете нет последнего интервью с доктором Кимом, — в который раз повторяет Ренджун, и так зная, что брату совсем неинтересны его объяснения. — Мы хотели начать работать над проектом как можно раньше. Кто знает, когда программу сольют в сеть или релизнут официально.

Юкхей мычит, заставляя Ренджуна замолчать.

— Интересная программа хотя бы? — недовольно тянет Юкхей. — О чем ваш проект?

— О китах, — отвечает Марк и даже не отводит взгляд, когда Юкхей смотрит на него. Ренджун считает это прогрессом.

— Обалденно, — подытоживает Юкхей за секунду до того, как на экране появляется заставка.

***

Вообще, Юкхей нравится Марку давно.

Наверное, с тех самых пор, как Марк его увидел. Года два назад? Когда начались старшие классы и он только познакомился с Ренджуном.

Ренджун сначала был просто хорошим одноклассником, затем партнёром по проекту (после которого их стали ставить всегда вместе), и уже только потом, когда Марк в один день пришёл к Ренджуну заниматься, Ренджун получил дополнение к профайлу в виде очень крутого брата.

По крайней мере, Марк считал Юкхея крутым, Ренджун же его ненавидел. Любил, но нет.

И Ренджун довольно сообразительный и прямолинейный, потому что очень скоро спрашивает Марка, не нравится ли тому его брат.

А Марк, в свою очередь, не очень хорош в сдерживании своих эмоций, поэтому Ренджуну даже не нужно слышать ответ.

Ренджун не издевается над Марком за его краш и влюбленность, сам предлагает помочь Марку сделать первый шаг. Но с тех пор прошло два года? А первый шаг все еще значится потенциальной угрозой к уничтожению вселенной.

Когда Марк думает о Юкхее, он думает, что тот слишком недосягаем для него.

Марк все еще младше, пусть они и одногодки с Юкхеем; Марк меньше и слабее, Марк не такой открытый человек, тем более не такой яркий, как Юкхей.

Вряд ли Юкхея можно поставить как хороший пример для подражания, особенно когда тот чуть было не вылетел с первого курса из-за постоянных прогулов и плохого рейтинга, но все в нем вызывает в Марке трепет.

Иногда Марк забывается в своих мыслях о нем, засматривается на парня, но ему обычно везёт, ведь рядом есть Ренджун, который может довольно громко спросить, что произнёс доктор Ким минутой ранее, возвращая Марка с небес на землю.

Марку действительно стоит больше внимания уделять сейчас проекту, ведь времени, чтобы успеть все, у него не так много.

***

Времени не так много, и, когда Марк заваливает тест по математике, его не остаётся совсем.

Учитель Пак дал Марку время до пятницы, чтобы переписать работу, а у Марка паника. Ренджун вздыхает, потому что сам тест написал едва ли лучше. Ренджун пишет Джено и Джемину, учащимся в продвинутом классе, а затем сообщает Марку, что объявил операцию по спасению его жизни.

Марк тронут настолько, что сжимает Ренджуна в объятьях, выбивающих из того весь воздух.

— Веселитесь, детишки?

Марк вздрагивает, Ренджун закатывает глаза, а Джемин и Джено машут Юкхею в ответ, когда тот заглядывает в комнату брата.

— Ты не настолько старше, — напоминает Ренджун.

Юкхей смеётся.

— Конечно, ребёнок, — говорит он и заглядывает в тетрадь сидящего на полу ближе к нему Джено. — Математика это не весело.

— Это нужно знать, — отвечает Ренджун, недовольный, что Юкхей отвлекает Марка своим присутствием, отчего тот явно забыл все, что ему только что объяснил Джемин.

— Оценки — это всего лишь субъективная система, — важно озвучивает свою мысль Юкхей. — Они не могут показать на самом деле, насколько хорошо вы знаете предмет.

— Ты говорил себе об этом, когда заваливал последнюю сессию? — вскидывает бровь Ренджун.

Юкхей дергается в его сторону, чтобы достать рукой, но Ренджун успевает увернуться и отсесть ещё дальше.

— В любом случае, не слишком напрягайтесь, — произносит Юкхей, вновь выпрямляясь. — Отметки это не самое важное в этой жизни. Верно? — его взгляд падает на Марка, и тот прикладывает все усилия, чтобы оставаться спокойным.

— Конечно, хен.

Он слышит смешок Джено, но игнорирует друзей, пока Юкхей не уходит из комнаты, перед этим сообщая Ренджуну, что к нему придёт друг.

Когда дверь за Юкхеем закрывается, Джено и Джемин смеются, а Ренджун смотрит на Марка с искренним сожалением.

— Ты серьёзно назвал его хеном? — спрашивает Джемин, улыбаясь.

— Я говорил, что все запущено, — бурчит Ренджун, подпирая щеку рукой.

— Я помню, но не думал, что настолько, — отвечает Джено. Джемин кивает.

Марк больше не краснеет от смущения, но он задет и, может, немного обижен словами друзей. Он хмурится, напоминая всем, что они сюда пришли заниматься и помочь ему подготовиться к пересдаче теста.

— Если я не напишу этот тест на этой неделе, — говорит Марк, — родители вновь будут давить, чтобы я бросил группу, наймут репетиторов, и я буду сидеть дома двадцать четыре на семь.

Атмосфера в комнате меняется. Джено, все еще улыбаясь, слабо пинает Марка в колено.

— Все будет хорошо, хен.

Ренджун кивает, добавляя:

— Но ты не успеваешь, — тихо произносит он. — Этот год последний в школе, и ты падаешь в рейтинге. Ты думал о том, куда поступать?

Марк качает головой.

— Еще много времени, — оправдывается он. — Успею, но я хотел бы остаться в музыке.

Джемин вздыхает, разделяя его чувства. Ренджун прикусывает нижнюю губу, не желая разубеждать его.

— Давайте вернёмся к математике, — предлагает Джено. Остальные с ним соглашаются.

Марк собирается домой после звонка родителей. Джено и Джемин тоже уходят, говоря, что уже вечер.

Ренджун идёт следом за ними, чтобы проводить до двери. Он останавливается, когда они проходят мимо открытой двери в ванную, где смеются Юкхей и его друг.

Ренджун заглядывает внутрь, чтобы проверить их, и недовольно цокает языком. Остальные смотрят в проем тоже, чтобы увидеть, что возмутило Ренджуна.

Юкхей сидит на бортике ванной, пока второй парень стоит возле него, руки в перчатках, а сами перчатки испачканы краской разных цветов. Марк видит жёлтый, красный и розовый, затем переводит взгляд на самого Юкхея и замирает.

У Юкхея волосы торчат в разные стороны, удерживаемые краской. Несколько ярких пятен есть у него на лбу и щеке, уши и вовсе в краске наполовину. Юкхей улыбается широко, и Марк подвисает, завороженный.

— Чону-хен, — зовёт Ренджун, — я думал, что ты друг хену, а ты делаешь все, чтобы родители убили его.

Чону прыскает, а Юкхей не возражает, продолжая улыбаться.

— У меня же есть любимый младший брат, — говорит он. — Любимый младший брат, который не даст своего хена в обиду.

Ренджун кивает.

— Конечно, — признаёт он. — Я буду сражаться за Чону-хена до конца.

Чону здоровается и представляется. Марку кажется, Чону задерживает на нем взгляд, но быстро отметает подобные мысли.

Ренджун представляет своих друзей, после чего они все же прощаются.

На пороге, когда Джено и Джемин уже уходят на расстояние, Ренджун останавливает Марка.

— Все в порядке?

— Конечно, — отвечает Марк.

— Ты же знаешь, что у хена есть свои друзья? — задаёт вопрос по-другому Ренджун.

Марк немного медлит, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Конечно, — говорит он. — Просто кажется, будто я не смогу с ним общаться так же, как это делает Чону-хен.

— Тебе нужно сделать что-то, чтобы изменить это, — резонно замечает Ренджун.

Марк ведёт плечом.

— Я пытаюсь, — произносит он. — Но пока что он слишком вне зоны досягаемости.

Ренджун фыркает, закатывая глаза.

— Как скажешь, хен.

***

Марк напевает себе под нос мелодию, ожидая Джехена за столиком в кафе.

Джехен стоит в очереди, чтобы сделать заказ, перед ним еще несколько человек, и Марк не знает, чем себя занять.

У него в голове уже который день не может проясниться мысль, навязчивая идея, связанная с песней для фестиваля, которую каждый в их группе пытался написать.

Марк отбивает пальцами по столу ритм, когда Джехен наконец-то возвращается с подносом. Марк тут же забирает своё мороженое, на которое Джехен недовольно косится.

Еще бы, одна из самых больших порций в меню, а Джехен платит. Он же хен.

Единственное, из-за чего он не возражает, это желание побаловать Марка хотя бы немного.

Марк зачерпывает большие ложки и сразу глотает, явно наслаждаясь процессом, и Джехен ни о чем не жалеет.

— У тебя все в силе? — спрашивает Джехен. Марк кивает, не отрываясь от мороженого.

— Да, я не рассказывал им деталей, — добавляет он, — но, вроде, они не против.

Джехен произносит в ответ короткое «а» и погружается в собственные мысли, не желая отвлекать ребёнка.

Марк думает, что с привычным окружением, когда нет рядом никого постороннего, кто мог бы его смущать, ему легко. Он даже предполагает, что этот день один из лучших за последнее время. А потом замечает сидящего через пару столиков Чону, смотрящего прямо на него.

Марк не знает, чего ожидать, когда Чону подходит к нему.

Чону не приближался к нему, пока рядом был Джехен, но Марк смог убедить Джехена, что задержится в кафе просто так, хотя Джехен планировал проводить Марка до дома. Как один из аргументов Марк привёл довод о том, что родители явно не будут рады увидеть Джехена на пороге.

Марк не хотел знать, зачем Чону с ним разговаривать, но он должен, если не хочет, чтобы тот начал говорить об этом с Юкхеем, и Марк не знает, что из этого хуже.

Когда Чону садится на место Джехена, на его лице дружелюбная улыбка и тёплый, заинтересованный взгляд. Марк отчего-то расслабляется.

— Я вспомнил, где тебя видел, — начинает Чону. — В доме у Вонов ты мне показался знакомым, а сейчас я увидел тебя с Джехен-хеном и все понял. Ты же играешь с ним в одной группе?

Марк неловко кивает, не зная, как еще ему реагировать.

— Вообще, я обожаю вашу музыку, — продолжает Чону. — Юкхей знает. Странно, что он не рассказал мне, что ты один из участников.

И Марку становится еще хуже.

— Он не знает, — отвечает Марк. — Я не рассказывал ему.

Он видит, что Чону открывает рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но тут же закрывает, начиная осознавать. Вместе с этим у Марка начинают гореть щеки, и он спешит прикрыть лицо руками, чтобы успокоиться и не позориться.

И если до этого у Чону могли оставаться какие-либо сомнения, то теперь для него было все предельно ясно.

— И как много еще ты ему не рассказывал?

Марк смущается.

— Не то, чтобы мы вообще были достаточно близки, чтобы рассказывать друг другу о чем-то, — на его слова Чону только приподнимает брови, и Марк сдаётся: — Мы с ним одного года.

Чону хмурится, соображая.

— Но ты звал его хеном.

Марк кивает.

— Как все запущенно, — на выдохе тянет Чону, оттягивая свои щеки ладонями.

— Ага.

На самом деле, Чону не такой плохой, как Марк себе представлял. И с плеч Марка будто гора слетает, когда Чону невзначай просит его познакомить его с Джехеном.

Просит и алеет щеками. Не так сильно, как Марк, но румянец и его помыслы — на лицо.

Марк соглашается, при условии, что Чону поможет ему, когда дело коснётся Юкхея.

Чону соглашается, не задумываясь. Марк считает, что день всё-таки удался.

***

Джено делает горячий шоколад, Марк заглядывает ему через плечо, мешаясь, но Джено не против. Джемин и Ренджун ждут их, сидя за кухонным столом.

Они играют со стеклянным стаканом, катая его по столу от одного к другому. В один момент Джемин толкает стакан слишком сильно, и Ренджун успевает поймать его ровно за секунду, как на кухню заходит отец Джено. Господин Ли делает вид, что не замечает, как неестественно быстро Ренджун возвращает стакан в правильное положение, и подходит к сыну. Пока они перекидываются какими-то своими фразами, Джемин и Ренджун давят в себе смех и сдерживают улыбки, чтобы окончательно не спалиться. Когда они вновь остаются одни, Ренджун хрипло смеётся, откинувшись на стуле, а у Джемина подрагивают плечи, когда он бьётся лбом о стол. Марк и Джено не понимают, с чего такая реакция, но решают не спрашивать, подсаживаясь к ним.

— В любом случае, — начинает Джено, — сейчас самое время отпраздновать сдачу промежуточных экзаменов этим горячим шоколадом.

Марк усиленно кивает и первым чокается с ним и остальными, чтобы сделать большой глоток, пока напиток еще не успел остыть. Следом пьют Джемин и Ренджун под не самый воодушевленный возглас Джено.

— Вам явно лучше, — тянет Марк, и Ренджун кидает в его сторону полотенце, чтобы тот вытер следы на губах. — У вас самое время для отдыха, а мне надо готовиться к фестивалю, — он подпирает рукой щеку и грустно смотрит на дно своей чашки.

Джемин пожимает плечами.

— Ты можешь не готовиться и забить, — беззаботно говорит он, за что получает от Марка по ноге под столом.

— Я не буду подводить хенов, — утверждает Марк. — К тому же фестиваль откроет много дорог, если все пройдёт хорошо.

— Все должно пройти просто отлично, чтобы вас заметили, — поправляет его Ренджун и игнорирует взгляд хена.

— Все пройдёт на ура, — продолжает Марк. — Мы репетируем, у нас получается. Готово почти все.

Джено понимающе кивает.

— Точно, твоя песня, — вспоминает он, и Марк заметно сникает.

— У нас есть дополнительная песня Джонни-хена, — признаётся он. — Но я буду чувствовать себя отстойно, если так и не смогу ничего написать.

— До фестиваля еще две недели, — говорит Ренджун, пытаясь подбодрить его. — Ты сможешь написать песню и за неделю, если у тебя будет мотивация.

Марк фыркает.

— Попасть под крыло крупной компании — не достаточная мотивация?

Ренджун ухмыляется, ловя его внимание.

— Разумеется, — уверенно произносит он. — Напиши песню о любви.

Марк не понимает, на что именно намекает Ренджун, пока Джено и Джемин не начинают улюлюкать в унисон.

— О-нет-нет-нет, — закатывает он глаза и машет головой, тут же отказываясь от подобной мысли.

Джемин пихает его локтем.

— Давай же, хен, — уговаривает он. — Выпусти свою любовь на волю и дай ей расцвести, — пропевает Джемин, улыбаясь. — Слова и музыка прямо из души, все самое прекрасное идёт из души. Может, Юкхей-хен услышит тебя и наконец прозреет, примет чувства, а дальше хэппи-энд. Подумай об этом.

Марк смеётся и качает головой.

— Вряд ли это сработает, — говорит он. — Мы скорее заключим контракт с крупнейшим музыкальным лейблом Кореи, чем Юкхей обратит на меня внимание.

— Тогда заставь его обратить на тебя внимание! — негодует Ренджун. — Пригласи его куда-нибудь. Я говорил, я могу помочь.

— Я на нуле, — не переставая улыбаться, отвечает Марк. — Потратил все сбережения за последние полгода на новую гитару.

Ренджун недовольно цокает языком, но тоже улыбается.

— Чёрт возьми, у тебя ни единого шанса.

***

— Какие у нас планы на вечер?

Чону поправляет подушки на диване, чтобы те казались набитыми и касались его прохладной стороной. Одну большую он бросает на пол к недовольному Ренджуну. Он ловит подушку и скалится на чужую медовую улыбку.

— «Школа рока», «Последний отпуск» и «Интерстеллар», чтобы лучше спалось, — перечисляет Ренджун.

— А меню?

Юкхей возвращается как раз, чтобы услышать вопрос. В руках у него поднос, на котором стоят миски с чипсами и попкорном, еще один-в-один-в-один-в-один башней стоят стаканы. Бутылки колы ранее принёс Марк.

— Можете не отвечать, — добавляет Чону, провожая взглядом поднос в руках Юкхея. — Значит, начнём с классики.

— С самой лучшей бунтарской классики! — восклицает Юкхей и падает на место рядом с Чону.

— Хен мог бы и уступить место любимому младшему брату, — бурчит Ренджун. Юкхей слабо тыкает его пяткой в спину.

— Йа! Я твой любимый и единственный хен, — возражает Юкхей. — Младшие всегда полны сил, могут уступить старшим. Я ведь прав, Марк?

Ренджун закатывает глаза, понимая, что эта битва проиграна.

— Конечно, хен.

Юкхей довольно треплет его по волосам, отчего у Марка лицо чуть ли не трескается. По крайней мере, страдает не только Ренджун.

Чону мычит под нос основную тему из фильма, скользит взглядом по остальным. Медлит на Юкхее, через Ренджуна, прежде чем окончательно остановиться на Марке.

Идея формируется в голове Чону недолго. На экране телевизора только появляется заставка, так что никто еще не увлечен сюжетом, и он может себе позволить произнести вслух:

— А вообще, если говорить о роке, — начинает он, — кто самый крутой член группы?

Ренджун знает о ситуации с Чону, поэтому косит взгляд на застывшего Марка.

Юкхей единственный, кто не замечает поменявшейся атмосферы.

— Тут и спрашивать нечего, — беспечно говорит Юкхей. — Ударник, конечно же.

Марк дергается, как от пощечины, Ренджун удерживает себя от того, чтобы стукнуть себе ладонью по лбу. Чону надеется, что его план еще можно спасти.

— Почему барабанщик?

— Известно, что они самые горячие, — как само собой разумеещееся отвечает Юкхей.

— А гитаристы?

Юкхей морщится.

— Вообще нет, — говорит он. — Сначала Ударник, затем бас-гитарист и только потом гитарист. Он будет не на последнем месте, только если есть отдельный лид-сингер, но ты понял суть.

Юкхей смотрит по сторонам, когда остальные неожиданно молчат. Он не знает, что сделал не так, но хочет это исправить.

Он вскрикивает, заставляя всех вздрогнуть, и тычет пультом в телевизор.

— Ставлю пять тысяч вон, что все его планы накроются.

Ренджун закатывает глаза.

— Хен, мы смотрели этот фильм сотню раз.

— Знание сюжета, — выразительно произносит Юкхей, — не мешает мне наслаждаться им в полной мере. И я готов поставить еще пять тысяч вон, что, после полного провала, их все равно ждёт оглушительный успех!

Ренджун смеряет его взглядом, но позволяет всем своим словам остаться за зубами. Действие фильма все равно уже началось.

— Как скажешь, хен.

***

В один день, когда Марк заходит домой к Ренджуну, того дома нет.

Зато есть Юкхей, который убеждает Марка остаться и подождать друга.

Мысль о том, что он сейчас наедине с Юкхеем, не даёт Марку покоя, поэтому он пытается отвлечься на все подряд, но его взгляд все равно возвращается к старшему.

Цветные пряди, которые ему когда-то делал Чону, уже смылись. Несмотря на по-прежнему уверенную походку, Юкхей кажется более приземленным и обычным. Он не пытается привлечь к себе внимание, громко выкрикивая какие-то фразы или утверждая своё старшинство, но все еще улыбается и смотрит во все глаза, когда поворачивается к Марку.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Марк качает головой.

— Нет, спасибо.

Юкхей поджимает губы.

— Знаешь, я могу подождать Ренджуна с тобой, — предлагает он. — Чтобы не скучно было.

— Не нужно, хен, — спешно машет руками Марк. — Я не смогу поддержать разговор.

— Кто сказал, что разговаривать обязательно? — фыркает Юкхей. — Просто посидим, чтобы не одиноко было, — он подмигивает, и Марк смеётся. — Знаешь, — вдруг переводит тему Юкхей, — после того марафона фильмов, я решил проверить альбомы групп, которых когда-то слушал.

Марк кивает, принимая информацию, и Юкхей отводит его к дивану в гостиной.

— Некоторые песни правда звучат по-прежнему свежо и живо, — продолжает Юкхей, развязывая наушники и передавая оба Марку. Когда Марк пытается вернуть ему один, Юкхей не даёт ему этого сделать: — Я уже сто раз её сегодня послушал, ничего не потеряю. А ты просто обязан насладиться ею полностью.

Музыка кажется Марку знакомой, но исполнителя он узнает, только когда начинаются слова.

— Muse — это музыка, под которую поёт душа, — декларирует Юкхей, кивая. — Как новое дыхание.

Марк почти не вдумывается в слова, окруженный мелодией и музыкой. Он видит, как улыбается Юкхей, довольный реакцией на песню; как тот приближается, чтобы услышать, на каком моменте песня сейчас, и подхватывает одними губами.

Может, если бы Марк помнил, как это — дышать, песня действительно стала бы для него глотком свежего воздуха. Но ему, наоборот, становится только тяжелее.

С каждым мгновением весь его мир становится вакуумом, который заполнить может только Вон Юкхей.

***

Марк приводит Чону к себе домой после репетиции.

Довольно успешной репетиции, ведь они отлично сыгрались за последние несколько раз на три из четырёх необходимых для фестиваля песни. Более того, у Марка появились наброски собственной песни, идею которой уже успели одобрить. У Марка есть еще несколько дней, чтобы подготовить её, и он уверен в своих силах.

День кажется просто отличным еще и оттого, что дома у Марка никого нет, кто мог бы помешать их с Чону сегодняшней миссии.

Чону, кажется, не особенно задумывался о просьбе Марка помочь, когда тот озвучивал её ранее. Все мысли Чону были заняты стоящим в метре от него Джехеном, стоящим тоже в метре, но в другом направлении Джонни, и сидящим за установкой Тэилем.

Чону тогда летал в облаках, и Марк мог просить у него все, что угодно, — он бы согласился.

Но Марк попросил Чону помочь ему выглядеть так, как надо выглядеть, чтобы понравиться Юкхею. И Чону немного сбит с толку.

Он оглядывает шкаф с одеждой, выслушивает предложения Марка по поводу прически. Действительно анализирует все, чтобы иметь максимальный КПД.

Проблема в том, что у Чону уже есть мнение, и ему не нужно ничего из этого, чтобы показать его. Просто он не знает, как сделать это правильно.

Чону кидает быстрый взгляд на Марка, одетого в джинсы и лонгслив с рукавами в полоску. На одной из полок он замечает похожий и достаёт его, он уже с каким-то принтом, но все еще приятный. Когда Чону показывает находку Марку, тот издает радостный возглас.

— Этот выбор? Очень везёт, я люблю его.

Чону отстранённо кивает.

— Да, он довольно милый, — говорит он. — Юкхей оценит. Давай отложим.

Марк принимает одежду, которую ему передаёт Чону, и аккуратно складывает её рядом с собой на кровати. Чону продолжает выбирать вещи, следя за реакцией Марка, чтобы видеть, как тот относится к тому или иному предложению.

Несколько раз Чону отмечает, что Юкхей сам ходит в чем-то подобном или что вещь его любимого цвета. Это поднимает Марку настроение и даёт Чону немного больше времени.

Под конец, когда Марк спрашивает его про волосы и манеры, Чону вздыхает, но ерошит волосы Марка и говорит:

— Просто будь аккуратным, — слабо улыбается он. — Ухоженным. Тебе не нужно менять своё поведение ради Вона, с тобой и так все в порядке. Ты милый, а Юкхей явно любит все милое.

— Ты тоже милый, хен.

Чону прыскает.

— Кто бы сомневался, — ухмыляется он. — Но я имел в виду, что ты уже тот, кто может понравиться Юкхею. Сам по себе. Милый и естественный, — Чону немного думает, прежде чем добавить: — Наивный. Лучший способ понравиться Юкхею — понравиться себе.

Марк смотрит на него, не впечатлённый.

— Конечно, хен, — говорит Марк. — Настолько нравлюсь, что завтра свадьба.

Чону давится воздухом, закашливаясь, и Марк спешит похлопать его по спине.

— Я пошутил.

— Разумеется, — бормочет Чону, с ужасом в глазах глядя на Марка.

***

— Поздравляю, хен.

Марк почти не реагирует на слова Ренджуна, развалившись на кровати друга.

Юкхей назвал Марка сегодня милым, и Марк думает, что готов умереть от счастья прямо сейчас.

— Но ты не думаешь, что это слишком? — Ренджун дёргает Марка за коричневую штанину. — Ты в самом нежном оттенке розового, который я когда-либо видел, ты даже тинтом воспользовался впервые за столетие, хотя Джено дарил тебе его на прошлый Новый год. Мне кажется, что сейчас вселенная треснет от концентрации уву-энергии, которую ты производишь.

Марк лениво машет в его сторону рукой.

— Зато я добился результата.

— Но тебе не кажется, что ты стараешься слишком сильно? — не сдаётся Ренджун. — С тобой же все и так в порядке было. Ты и так был милым, до _вот этого вот_. Если хен не делал тебе комплименты, это не значит, что он не считал тебя таким.

— Но как я должен тогда понимать его, если он ничего мне не говорит? — Марк садится. — Ничего не говорит, действиями не показывает. Я мысли читать не умею.

Ренджун вздыхает.

— Я понял, — говорит он. — Просто, ты стараешься _слишком_ сильно.

Марк ведёт плечом.

— Что толку, если он все еще вне зоны досягаемости.

Атмосфера в комнате окончательно испортилась, поэтому Ренджун спешит сменить тему разговора. Помогает это слабо, потому что говорить они начинают о предстоящем фестивале, а с ним у Марка дела едва ли лучше.

***

От семейного ужина Марк не может отвертеться.

В последнее время он старается закончить есть как можно быстрее, чтобы не оставаться с родителями наедине еще больше.

Марк все еще не признался им, что хочет отказаться от университета в пользу группы, и он боится, что, если сделает это, его жизнь будет обречена.

В этот раз все идёт не по плану, потому что родители начинают говорить про выставку зарубежных вузов, на которую им определённо стоит сходить. Марк, может, даже и согласился бы, но потом мать называет дату выставки, и внутри Марка все каменеет.

Фестиваль — явно не причина, по которой родители примут его отказ. Они, собственно, и не принимают.

И тогда Марк, до мороза по коже боящийся признаться родителям, рассказывает им все.

— Это пустой звук, — говорит мать, хмыкая.

— Какое будущее может дать музыка человеку, который до сих пор ничего не добился? — произносит отец. — Явно не такое, какое принесёт университет, входящий во все топы.

— Забудь об этом и сосредоточься на поступлении, — добавляет мать. И Марк срывается.

Ренджун смотрит фильм с братом, когда ему звонит Марк.

Удивительно не это, но то, что с номера Марка звонит госпожа Ли.

Ренджун разговаривал с ней лишь несколько раз, в основном только здороваясь или прощаясь, когда он в гостях у Марка, поэтому он совсем не понимает, что происходит, когда слышит взволнованный голос мамы Марка.

— Нет, Марк не у меня, — отвечает он, выпрямляясь на месте. Юкхей смотрит на него заинтересованно, услышав знакомое имя. — Конечно, я позвоню, если он придёт. Не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста, все будет в порядке.

Когда госпожа Ли отключается, Ренджун вздыхает. Юкхей спрашивает, что произошло.

— Марк сбежал из дома, — говорит Ренджун. — Они крупно повздорили, и он ушёл, не взял с собой телефон и верхнюю одежду. И его нет уже около часа, — Ренджун встряхивает головой. — Я позвоню Джено и Джемину, и мы посмотрим, где он может быть.

Юкхей встаёт следом за ним.

— Я позвоню Чону, — говорит он. — Он знает, как выглядит Марк. Мы пройдемся по округе, может, найдём.

Ренджун кивает, принимая помощь.

Юкхей кутается в свою куртку сильнее, потому что ночной Сеул холодный, и ветер совсем не помогает.

Время от времени он косится на переписывающегося с кем-то Чону, но старается внимательней оглядывать округу и вглядываться в каждый тёмный угол.

— Даже приличные кошки по ночам ходят гулять, — многозначительно изрекает Чону. Юкхей фыркает.

— У кошек есть шерсть, а Марк без куртки, — говорит он. — Сидит где-то и мерзнет уже полтора часа. Ренджун, Джено и Джемин проверяют школу и ближайшие парки, но скоро мы будем проверять морги.

Чону пихает его локтем в бок.

— Не будь пессимистом, — фыркает он. — Вот ты что делал, когда ссорился с родителями?

Юкхей задумывается.

— Делал все им наперекор.

Юкхей останавливается.

— Знаешь, мы с ним не так давно обсуждали подобное, — вспоминает он. — Не совсем то, но мы говорили о пирсинге и всем таком, и он сказал, что ему не хватает смелости сделать это. Если у него сейчас адреналин и злость зашкаливают, он вполне может сделать что-то такое.

— Отлично!

— Но я не знаю, в какой салон он в принципе мог пойти. Их же десятки, если не сотни.

Чону задумывается, смотрит на чёрный экран своего телефона, и его озаряет.

— У нас с Марком есть общий знакомый, — говорит он. — У него есть студия, где мы с Марком пару раз бывали, а через дорогу там как раз тату-салон. Он мог направиться туда.

Юкхей стонет.

— Я надеюсь, Марк не совершил еще больших глупостей.

Чону отходит, чтобы вызвать такси и сообщить остальным, пока Юкхей кутает Марка в кофту, взятую с собой.

У Марка ледяные пальцы и щеки. Юкхей пытается растереть ему уши и нос, но боится навредить.

Сейчас, когда они нашли Марка, он чувствует злость, а не беспокойство.

— Почему ты даже не зашёл внутрь, чтобы согреться?

— Я-я понял, что не взял д-деньги, только к-когда пришёл сюда, — дрожит Марк. — П-побоялся, что меня вы-выгонят.

Юкхей вздыхает и снимает свою куртку, чтобы укрыть Марка сильней. У куртки есть капюшон, и она большого для Марка размера и тёплая. Юкхей не жалеет и не боится замерзнуть. Тем более Чону на заднем плане сообщает, что такси будет в течение десяти минут.

— Не стоило тебе сбегать из дома в таком виде, — говорит Юкхей. — Твои родители подняли на ноги всех. Ренджун и остальные беспокоились.

Марк всхлипывает, Юкхей вновь начинает согревать ладонями его нос.

— Тебе очень повезёт, если ты не заболеешь, — замечает Юкхей. — Нужно было идти к Ренджуну или к Джемину, или к Джено.

— Я не думал, — признаётся Марк. — С-слишком разоз-злился.

Юкхей кивает.

— Я тоже однажды поссорился с родителями, — говорит он. — Я встречался с одним человеком, а они были против. Тогда я пошёл в тату-салон, чтобы сделать татуировку с именем.

Марк смотрит на Юкхея затравленно.

— Сделал?

Юкхей качает головой.

— Почти, — поясняет. — Вокруг имени должны были быть цветы, и мастер как раз закончил с первым цветком, когда тот человек позвонил мне, — Юкхей отстраняется от Марка и оттягивает ворот своей футболки, чтобы обнажить кожу на ключице, — и порвал со мной прямо в процессе, — Юкхей фыркает, а Марк завороженно смотрит на одинокий цветок. — Вовремя успел, что сказать. Я тогда чувствовал себя полным дураком и до сих пор не признался родителям, — он смотрит в сторону и видит подъезжающую машину, Чону зовёт их. — Согрелся? — Марк кивает. — Отлично, давай вернем тебя домой.

Марк идёт за ним, прижимаясь как к единственному источнику тепла.

— Я все еще не хочу видеть родителей.

Чону фыркает:

— Тогда тебе придётся столкнуться лицом к лицу с Ренджуном, уверен, что не передумаешь? — Марк ничего не отвечает. — Что ж, это твой выбор. Но мы все равно сообщили твоим родителям, что нашли тебя.

Марк молчит несколько мгновений, прежде чем все же сказать:

— Спасибо.

— Молчи и держи тепло в себе, ребенок, — смеётся Юкхей и просит таксиста включить печку, когда они садятся в салон.

***

Джехен говорит, что текст довольно хорош. Вот только:

— Пессимистичен.

Тэиль и Джонни соглашаются с ним, и Марк бьётся головой о гриф.

— Мы определённо сохраним его до лучших времён, — продолжает Джехен, — но у нас уже есть на фестиваль баллада от Тэиля. Если бы ты написал что-то более драйвовое…

— Я понял, хен, — обрывает его Марк. — Давайте просто возьмём песню Джонни-хена.

Джонни опускает ладонь на колено Марка, привлекая к себе его внимание.

— На самом деле, — говорит Джонни, — я думаю, мы можем использовать эту песню. Только в другом ключе.

— В каком? — не понимает Джехен.

— Ну, — начинает Джонни, — тут текст же о том, что достичь свою цель просто нереально? Но это все еще песня о любви, и, если заменить пару строчек, то «пытаюсь изо всех сил снова и снова» может стать песней с иронией? Или, может, даже насмешкой над собственными чувствами.

— Но эти чувства не шутка, — добавляет Тэиль, чтобы сгладить углы.

Джонни кивает, соглашаясь.

— Ты не ты, когда стараешься понравиться кому-то, — продолжает Джонни. — Порой это доходит до смешного. Я об этом. Дайте мне листок и ручку, и мы препорируем этот текст.

— Я вас ненавижу, — бурчит Марк, но встаёт, чтобы принести бумагу.

Джонни фыркает.

— Еще успеешь написать балладу о великой любви, — уверяет Марка Джонни, — а пока её надо добиться.

Марк смотрит на него с сомнением, но Джонни выглядит таким уверенным, и он сдаётся.

***

Ренджун прокашливается и переспрашивает, когда Марк задаёт ему вопрос.

Марк закатывает глаза, но повторяет:

— Насколько тупо то, что я влюблен в Юкхея столько времени и не смог за это время добиться даже отказа?

Ренджун сглатывает и чувствует себя неловко. Он видит, как серьёзно Марк подходит к этому вопросу, и ответ Ренджун тоже должен дать серьёзный. Он думает, какие использовать слова, думает, что вообще сказать, но в голову ничего не приходит. Ренджун неловко трёт шею, неуверенно отвечая:

— Может, немного? — звучит не очень, и он спешит объяснить: — Ты просто бросаешься из крайности в крайность. То не предпринимаешь совсем ничего, то из себя лезешь, — он вжимает голову, понимая, что совсем не улучшил ситуацию. — Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь?

Марк неопределённо пожимает плечами.

— Просто подумал, если мои чувства настолько глупые, может, мне стоит от них отказаться?

Ренджун хмурится.

— Марк, я всегда тебе говорил, что тебе нужно быть собой и что, если хен не полюбит тебя таким, какой ты есть, то он того не стоит, — произносит Ренджун. — Но это немного другое. Твои чувства не глупые.

От Марка он не получает никакого ответа, поэтому продолжает:

— Я не знаю, что взбрело тебе в голову, хен. Делай, как считаешь нужным. Но волшебство не произойдёт, если ты просто так сдашься.

Марк фыркает, он смотрит на Ренджуна, слабо улыбаясь:

— Но волшебство вообще не существует.

***

Марк проводит все свободное время на репетициях. Он все еще не поговорил нормально с родителями, не думая, что они готовы полностью принять его мнение, и с Ренджуном общается больше через переписку.

На репетициях обычно присутствует Чону, которому за улыбку прощают все. Чону обычно перекидывается парой фраз с Марком, а потом смотрит на него своим понимающим взглядом. Марку не нравится, как Чону смотрит на него, потому ему кажется, будто Чону может читать его мысли и совсем не одобряет их.

Один раз Чону заговаривает с ним о Юкхее, и, когда Марк всеми силами пытается перевести тему, у Чону не возникает сомнений.

Потому что слова «Юкхей спрашивал, не избегаешь ли ты его», пробивают Марка насквозь.

Марк заходит к Ренджуну вечером, чтобы передать свои конспекты, которые тому резко понадобились.

Дверь в дом не заперта, поэтому он проходит внутрь и идёт наверх, у лестницы в гостиной натыкаясь на Чону и Юкхея.

И ему, может, даже удалось пройти бы незаметно для Вона, если бы не:

— О, привет, Марк.

Марк вздрагивает и медленно поворачивается к ним лицом, чтобы тоже поздороваться.

— Как настрой перед концертом? — спрашивает Чону.

— Каким концертом? — не понимает Юкхей, переводя взгляд с Марка на Чону.

— Марк в группе, — отвечает ему Чону. — Я тебе говорил о них. С Джехеном, они будут выступать на фестивале завтра.

— Я не знал, что Марк играет в группе, — задумчиво произносит Юкхей, кидая нечитаемый взгляд на Марка.

Чону кивает, будто не замечая поменявшегося в комнате настроения.

— Он самый младший из них, — не останавливается Чону. — Представляешь, твой одногодка, а играет в группе со старшими. Настоящий виртуоз, когда дело касается гитары.

Чону выглядит очень довольным своими словами, Юкхей выглядит преданным, Марк сбегает к Ренджуну.

***

Марк нервничает перед их выступлением.

Четыре песни. Пятнадцать минут. Войти, сыграть, уйти. Плевое дело.

Но колени все равно подкашиваются.

Марк стоит за кулисами, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Позади него Тэиль пересчитывает, точно ли у него две палочки в руках, а Джонни распихивает запасные медиаторы по карманам. По крайней мере, нервничает не он один.

Джехен подходит к нему со спины и несильно бьёт между лопаток, заставляя выпрямиться.

— Все будет отлично, — говорит ему Джехен, так, чтобы двое других услышали тоже. — Терять нам нечего. То, что сейчас произойдёт на сцене, может определить наше будущее, но для этого нам надо выйти и сыграть так, будто будущее уже наступило.

Марк сглатывает, один из режиссеров подходит к ним, чтобы оповестить о выходе, и Джехен вскидывает руку вверх. Он без лишних слов подталкивает Марка к сцене, Тэиль и Джонни идут следом, и они выходят на сцену.

Марк начинает чувствовать себя в своей тарелке только к середине второй песни.

Гитара в его руках кажется такой тяжёлой, а пальцы будто одеревенели. Он рад, что Джехен не делает пауз между песнями, потому что он чувствует себя так, словно, если перестанет играть хотя бы на секунду и расслабиться, гитара выпадет из его рук.

Марк периодически поглядывает на остальных участников группы, отмечая, как они широко ему улыбаются, а потом Джонни кивает ему в сторону.

Марк не сразу понимает, что от него него требуется. И, когда он смотрит в толпу, не сразу замечает человека в первом ряду.

Ему думается, что это довольно символично, что он видит Юкхея именно тогда, когда играет последняя, его, песня.

Еще он думает, что Джонни довольно точно заставил увидеть его перед сольной партией Марка, потому что:

— _Кто знал, сейчас в толпе стоит он в первом ряду. И мне нечего потерять. Так красиво, и вижу сейчас лишь его. Хочу сказать, то, что тебе точно нужно знать*_.

Марк сглатывает, прекращая петь. Впрочем, его пальцы все ещё играют, да и петь ему больше не надо.

И, может, это действительно лучший вариант для него.

*

Когда Марк покидает закулисье, он тут же оказывается окруженным друзьями, и вставшие за ним Джехен, Тэиль и Джонни точно не дадут ему сбежать, когда Юкхей протискивается к нему, становится прямо перед ним и спрашивает:

— Так, сколько тебе лет?  


**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/enthecreator


End file.
